Don't Forget
by Cap'n Jackelback
Summary: He was too late. "What- what do you need…?" he asked. "-just, don't leave Sasuke-kun…okay?" she swallowed thickly, "just…don't leave me." He didn't make it in time. Day 1 of SasuSaku Month 2013- Holding Hands


**Don't Forget**

* * *

Madara was on the move. Amidst the chaos and flying debris of battle, Madara was moving.

Straight towards Sakura.

"-Naruto!" Sasuke called out, trying to catch the blonde's attention, as he tore across the battleground. "Naruto, he's after Sakura!" With a quick glance, the Uchiha realised that the Uzumaki was too preoccupied with an overwhelming number of Juubi clones to even hear him.

'_I'm not going to make it!'_

In the distance he could see pink hair flying in the wind as the medic sent another hoard of clones crashing to the ground. To his right the dark blur of Madara was rapidly hurtling towards the unsuspecting girl. He was close. Closer than Sasuke was.

The Uchiha's heart thundered against his ribcage as he sent chakra to his legs and willed himself to _move faster damn it_. He was closing in, water splashing against his legs as he dashed unyieldingly through the disarray. Naruto would finish with the clones and he would come- Naruto _will come._

He wasn't going to be too late. He'll make it.

Sprinting wildly over the bodies, Sasuke heard the explosion. He _saw _the explosion, he _felt _the explosion.

And he heard the female scream of agony.

He was thrown back by the power of the blast, stumbling back up he realised that there was no need to run anymore. It was too late.

He didn't make it.

* * *

His breathing was shallow and shaky as he reached her, lowering himself beside her instantly. "Sakura," he whispered, dropping to his knees and collecting the broken girl in his arms carefully. Her eyes turned to him as she shook in his embrace.

"Sakura," he muttered again, his hand ghosting over the _deep wound on her chest_. "Sakura, it's me- you're going to alright, the medics are on their way- oh _god Sakura _–" His eyes flickered to the crimson blood that was pouring out of her wound and was staining his shirt.

Madara was long gone, disappearing back into the anarchy of the battlefield.

"-Sas- Sasuke-kun?" the pinkette croaked, raising her hand towards the familiar face.

"Yeah, yeah it's me," the Uchiha managed, grasping onto her hand tightly. The blow had been delivered inches from her heart, and the volume of blood-

Irrecoverable.

"Sakura," his voice cracked, "Sakura, I'm sorry- I didn't get here on time, I-"

She shook her head slightly, silencing him. Her large green eyes, which he was so accustomed to staring up at him with such affection and love when they were younger, bore into him. But they had changed. The affection and love were clouded with pain and sadness. Her pale face was tight, grimacing in agony. But at the corner of her delicate lips, was the curve of a smile.

"- s'alright," she answered gently, "it's not your fault."

"No, I should have been here. I should have- " _I should have protected you._

She shook her head again. "It's okay. I- I'm…okay."

_Liar. The size of a wound like hers would be excruciating, and the blood-_

With his shaking, free hand, he desperately tried to cover the wound. "- need to put pressure on it. Stop the blood- "

She waved him off and a look of pain flashed across her beautiful features.

_She's giving up._

_She's giving into death._

Sasuke swallowed thickly but nodded. She was a medic. She knew her chances of survival.

_None._

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun" she murmured, squeezing his hand weakly and smiling softly "- it doesn't hurt."

"Don't lie to me Sakura. I could always tell when your smiles were fake." She closed her eyes and hummed in agreement. "What- what do you need…?" he asked.

"-just, don't leave Sasuke-kun…okay?" she swallowed thickly, "just…don't leave me."

Her body seemed to wrench but he clung onto her as she let out a shallow breath.

_Breathing was slowing, heart rate was beginning to drop, and her pulse was slowing._

"I'll stay Sakura," he assured her "I won't leave you."

She smiled again and let out a wispy laugh. "Sasuke-kun? I- I'm getting cold now."

_Failing circulation. It wouldn't be long now._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I- I still love you, you know," she chuckled, her heartbreakingly beautiful eyes staring up at him. "I never stopped."

"_I…I love you with all my heart!"_

"I know, Sakura. I know. Thank you." Sasuke spoke pulling her closer, feeling her cold, weak body shaking against his.

"_Sakura…thank you for everything…"_

Sakura gasped, her body shook and her vision began to blur. Seconds, she only had seconds. "Sa-sasuke? Could…could you do me one- one last thing…?" her broken voice spoke out as she clenched onto his hand involuntarily.

"Anything, Sakura. Anything."

She took in a deep but shaky breath. "Please- please don't _forget_ me?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Never Sakura, I will _never_ forget you."

She gave him one last smile, the biggest one she could muster with her last remaining strength. She closed her eyes and began to count and her thoughts began to turn hazy. Small gasps of pain left her chest. Each one weaker than the last, her body's last struggle to live. He was shaking when he heard,_ he felt_, her last breath. Her final liberation from the pain. And then it was still.

* * *

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Clinging on desperately to a corpse, with the relentless droplets of rain masking his tears. In truth, it was probably mere seconds before Naruto reached them, letting out a broken cry of anguish and collapsing onto the ground next to his best friends. Kakashi was next, staring down sadly at the broken remains of his family and the beautiful girl with the once beautiful smile. The rookie nine and team Gai arrived shortly after. Hinata moving forward, placing her arms around the Uzumaki's shoulders whilst tears fell freely from her eyes, Ino screaming in anguish, being held back by the sombre Shikamaru. Lee, collapsed onto his knees, choked sobs escaping his lips.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.

Sasuke began detangling himself from Sakura's corpse. He laid her down gently, with his head lowered, his wet hair covering his face. Giving her hand one last squeeze, he stood up and let go.

"_When Uchiha suffer after experiencing the loss of a loved one…"_

Turning his back to the grieving crowd of shinobi, he faced his ancestor. Sasuke lifted his head, face contorted with rage and hatred, revealing the violently swirly commas of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"_The eye that reflects feelings."_

_I will never forget you…Sakura._

* * *

_For SasuSaku Month 2013_

_Naruto© is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No infringement of copyright is intended_


End file.
